


Blue Tattoo

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knew where it had been heading, he just hadn't realised they'd already gotten there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Tattoo

It was Jen's own damn fault for giving him a key to his place, Jared thinks, knowing he should just turn the fuck around and forget what he's seeing.

It was obvious from the moment Misha stepped on set that this was where it was heading, heated looks and lingering touches and _softlow_ murmurs that translated into something on screen that even Kripke hadn't anticipated. So, yeah, Jared knew where it had been heading, he just hadn't realised they'd already gotten there.

And he knows that both of them are pretty in ways guys really shouldn't be, has eyed Jensen more than once, wondering what it would be like to hold him down and fuck him open, before telling himself that getting involved with a co-star always leads to trouble. (Rule #1 in Jared's book had always been don't shit where you sleep.) Hell, he'd debated approaching Misha before word came down from on-high that Castiel was going recurring and Rule #1 had kicked in again.

Of course, from the sounds coming from Jen's bedroom, it's blatantly obvious that Jensen and Misha either don't have a Rule #1, or if they do, they sure as hell don't pay any attention to it.

_Fuck, Jen, **harder--**_

Jared glances towards the door. He should leave. He should leave quietly. He should leave quietly, never speak of this to either Jensen or Misha and tell his cock to _settle the fuck down_.

_Jesus fuck, Mish--_

The heated groan from Jensen has Jared's cock harder than he'd thought possible, and he has to know, has to see.

The mirror on the wall of the bedroom gives Jared a perfect view of the reflection of Jensen's ass, of Jensen's body plowing into Misha's. There's sweat on both of them and Jared doesn't know how long they've been doing this, doesn't know how long Jen's been pinning Misha to the bed while his cock saws in and out of his body, doesn't know how long Jen's fingers have been curled around Misha's wrists.

Jared presses a hand against his jeans, against his cock, biting his lip to keep from hissing at the touch.

_Oh god, please--_

Misha's voice is ragged, broken, legs shifting further apart like he's trying to take Jensen deeper.

Jared's hand is moving in time with Jensen's thrusts, pressing against his denim-covered cock each time Jen fucks into Misha, quick and hard for long moments and then hips stuttering, Jensen holding himself still as Misha continues to writhe beneath him.

There's words from Jensen, murmurs low and soft that Jared can't hear, before he pulls out, cock soft and glistening, and fucking _shimmies_ down the bed. He trails kisses down Misha's back, over sweat-slick flesh, before he reaches Misha's ass. A hand on each of Misha's asscheeks and Jensen's spreading him open and leaning down.

And Jared's coming before Jensen's lips even reach Misha's ass, coming into his jeans like he's a fucking teenager as he watches Jensen's mouth seal over Misha's asshole, obscene noises, wet and sucking, filling the air before they're drowned out by the pleas coming from Misha.

_Jesus, fuck, please, **anything--**_

Jensen's hand is moving under Misha's body and Misha is crying out, sharp and sudden and voice _wrecked_.

Jared knows how he feels, heart pounding and pulse racing and come cooling in his shorts against his cock. And he needs to leave. Leave right now before he throws Rule #1 out the window and finds out what it feel like to have Jensen under him, body opening around his cock, or what it's like to have Misha on his knees, eyes wide as he takes Jared's cock down his throat.

Pushing away from the wall that's supporting him, Jared watches as Jen curls around Misha, hand on Misha's stomach as Jensen presses against him. Leaving quietly and carefully and cursing the feel of the cold come against his skin, Jared slips the key into his pocket and decides that the next time he comes over to Jen's unannounced, he's bringing his camera.


End file.
